Redneck Scientist
Phillipe d'Beaker says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 6:46 am '' hey guyz!! hold my beer and watch this!! *''lolcatburglar says: *''September 20, 2009 at 7:06 am'' *_slow, sad, hedshake_ *''cweenmj says:'' *''September 20, 2009 at 7:14 am'' *I did not noez dat Fleep wuz a rednekk…. **''lolcatburglar says:'' **''September 20, 2009 at 7:21 am'' **Do u think mabye he meaned “hold my beaker and watch this?” nativeca66 says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 7:36 am '' If yew lite yor farts wif uh bunsen burner. Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 7:52 am '' If all ur theories is relative, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 8:07 am '' If yor eggsperimint lab wuz destroyed by yor hunting lab, Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 8:11 am '' If u have moar than one gas chromatograph up on blocks outside of ur lab,u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 8:19 am '' If yew yooz uh Telsa coil tew jump start yor pickup, Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 8:25 am '' If ur lab coat has had teh sleeves torn off, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 8:59 am '' If yew’ve been banned from the NRAO foar trying tew hook intew teh VLA tew lissen tew Lynard Skynard. Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 9:10 am '' If u has ever been in a custody battle over a lab rat, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 10:54 am '' If yor poarch collapsis adn 3 lab assistants awr killified. Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 20, 2009 at 11:39 am '' If u’ve ever been too drunk for fission, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 5:08 am '' If yew can burp the Greek alphabet. Yewwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ˚○ Ααααlfuh ○ֹ˚ βαααtuh ˚◦○ Gγαααmuh ○˚ Δellltuh ◦○ phew ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 5:11 am '' If u have ever worn a tube top while giving a paper, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 5:42 am '' If yew mixed up yor research notes awn hepatocytes wif yor notes awn finding yor father becawz dey both sed “Cell Research”. Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 5:48 am '' If u’ve ever taken a beer to an oral examination, u might be a redneck scientist. *''cweenmj says: *''September 21, 2009 at 5:57 am'' *_wunderz y taking a beer tu dentist iz kunsidderd ‘rednek’_ ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 6:02 am '' If yew developed uh method tew control teh weather adn ended up blowing away yor own trailer, Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 6:03 am '' If ur wife has ever asked you to move the particle accelerator so she can take a bath, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:20 am '' If yew win teh NASCAR championship inna DeLorean. Yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:25 am '' If ur test tubes are stamped with the words “Dairy Queen”, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:42 am '' If they ask tew see yor security clearance ID at teh LHC, and yew show them yor CERN belt buckle, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:43 am '' If u think that “QED” stands for “Quick! Earl’s dead!” u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:51 am '' If yew have moar degrees than teeth, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 7:53 am '' If u discover a new galaxy and name it after ur truck, u might be a redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 8:27 am '' If u win teh Nobel Prize and are disappointed that they don’t hand u a novelty oversized check, u might be a redneck scientist. (Sry to be going out of turn. I just thinked up this one and it made me gigglol) ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 8:38 am '' If u own a painting of Einstein on black velvet, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 9:52 am '' If yew fashioned uh moonshine still owt ob yor chemistry set, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 9:58 am '' If ur Xmas ornaments are made out of spent uranium rods, u might be a redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 10:53 am '' If ur idea of seeking research funding is buying a lottery ticket, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 11:18 am '' If yew tell yor kid tew git owt the mass spectrometer and pull yor finger, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 11:24 am '' If u’ve ever climbed a water tower with a bucket of paint to defend your thesis, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 12:32 pm '' If yew awr reminded tew pull up yor jeans while studying large seismic faults, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 12:48 pm '' If u keep ur petri dishes in a styrofoam cooler, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 1:15 pm '' If yew yooz a macrotome to make beef jerky, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 1:20 pm '' If yor interns moonlight az rodeo clowns, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 1:21 pm '' If u spent ur honeymoon going fossil hunting, u might be a redneck scientist. ''lolcatburglar says: '' ''September 21, 2009 at 5:08 pm '' Ok, I is gonna be in meetings most of tomorrow, so I will just post teh rest of whut I has rite now. Well played, NC66! If u’ve ever written a grant proposal on teh back cover of the Auto Trader, u might be a redneck scientist. If u ever spray-painted ur lab assistant’s name on an overpass, u might be a redneck scientist. If u bring toilet paper to a peer review, u might be a redneck scientist. If u have refused to watch the Academy Awards since “Young Einstein” was snubbed for best picture, u might be a redneck scientist. If u prefer car keys to a Langmuir probe, u might be a redneck scientist. If u have more than two lab assistants named Bubba or Junior, u might be a redneck scientist. ''nativeca66 says: '' ''September 22, 2009 at 5:49 am '' Brava LCB! RL gawt a hold of me too, but I jes had cupplol moar dat ai fot ob rite about teh same time. If yor containment/decontamination protocol involves a warning horn that plays Dixie, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist. If yor research institute emblem luks suspiciously like teh Confederate flag, yewwwww mite bii uh redneck scientist.